U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,123 Kobler et al describes a printing cylinder which is construeted with an arrangement to reduce bending oscillations upon run-off of clamping grooves against an engaged cylinder. The apparatus includes impact transmission elements located at the interior of the cylinder, secured to the interior of the cylinder. The impact transmission elements may include rods or bars or the like secured to the inside of the cylinder wall. They extend, for example, diametrically across the cylinder. Oscillations which occur when the cylinder grooves run off against another cylinder are transferred to an absorber rod extending parallel to the cylinder groove. The absorber rod is surrounded with a damping mass. Propeller-like vanes or blades are secured to the ends of the absorber rods to suppress rotary oscillations.
The system is specifically designed and operates well by suppressing on-going oscillations of the cylinder, both with respect to bending as well as with respect to torsional oscillations.